First and Only Love
by Shadowstar513
Summary: Jack Sparrow claims it to be the sea. Well meet Elayna Turner, the clever sixteen year old captain who is drawn to Jack and vice versa. Promises him the Pearl for a price...Davy Jones' price. But can she sell out his soul to Jones when he's won her heart?


Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, for those of you that have read my other stories, here we go again! Another story with a very confusing timeline that somehow in my mind makes perfect sense! This is my first POTC fanfic, so bear with me. I tried _really_ hard to keep Jack in character. Elayna is loosely based off of my friend Elena. They have the same hair and skin tone, so... that's about it so far. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or Jack Sparrow or Bootstrap Bill Turner, but I do own his amazingly eccentric sister, Elayna Turner!!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sparrows, Finches, and Rum**_

Jack Sparrow sniffed dubiously at the tankard of rum an older pirate had purchased for him, deciding that one such as Jack wouldn't have any money on him. He sniffed it again, deciding that yes, the smell repulsed him and he was certain the taste would as well. At age sixteen Jack had yet to try rum, a sin for any pirate, and it made time ashore awkward for Jack, for he had no idea what to do other than sit in the tavern.

He raised his eyes from his untouched drink and re-appraised the girl he had been watching since she entered the tavern ten minutes ago, his eyes drawn by the hat she wore atop her head. So far her back was turned to him and she had done nothing but chat with a boy a little older than herself. They looked so alike they had to be kin. He noticed that she had no drink and neither did her companion. Her hair was dark and waved, lightly complementing her well-tanned complexion. She was of average build and only slightly below average height. Something about her manner said that she was dangerous, and therefore not to be trifled with. He could manage that. He preferred to negotiate over fight anyway.

The girl flicked her gaze over her shoulder once more. The boy with the long hair in the beads wasn't looking her way. She looked thoughtfully over at him, staring at his tankard of rum. He didn't appear to have touched it since she entered. Or before. She shook her head and turned back to her brother, who was staring at her.

William shook his head. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just went and talked to him instead of staring. If you want to talk to him, just do it already. You've been staring at regular intervals since we got here." What William didn't tell her is that he'd been staring back.

"I wasn't staring!" She said defensively. "I just noticed he hadn't touched his rum and… uh… perhaps he would prefer something different." She said gesturing to the tankard of something strapped to her belt.

"Besides, Bootstrap, I can't do that and you know it." Bootstrap shook his head but said nothing.

"If that was your plan, now's the time to act on it, looks like he's gonna drink it."

Jack sniffed it again and grimaced. Finally he braced himself and took a small sip. He forced himself to swallow it and made a gagging noise. He sniffed it once more and wrinkled his nose. "Eugh. Nasty stuff." He looked up from the offending beverage to find the girl from the table pulling out a chair and sitting down across from him.

"I agree, nasty, vile drink, rum is. I prefer something of my own concoction." She set a leather wineskin filled with something down on the table. Jack regarded it as though it were a snake about to strike.

"Non-alcoholic if that helps your nerves at all." She added, assessing his expression.

"The name's Elayna, by the way. Elayna Turner and this here's my brother, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner."

Her voice was clear and clipped, omitting the rough accents and words Jack was used to hearing on Tortuga and the surrounding pirating waters. He was surprised, but decided that an introduction was in order.

"Jack Sparrow, nice to meet you Elayna and… uh… What was it again, Mate?" He asked, turning to her brother.

"Bootstrap."

"Right. Bootstrap. Good. Now might I ask what is in that?" Jack gestured to the drink Elayna seemed intent with replacing his rum with.

"Just some plants." She replied vaguely.

She walked around to his side of the table, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled his ear close to her lips. "Now listen here, Jack." She whispered. "If you want to be rid of the vile stuff without disgracing yourself, put up a fight when I take it and play along. Act tipsy when you leave the tavern, got it?"

"Got it, Mate."

"Good."

She lifted his tankard of rum and carried it toward a potted plant in the corner. He reached after it desperately. She raised her voice, the clipped and proper accent gone.

"Aw, don't be such a baby over yeh're rum. I'm givin' yeh somethin' a mite stronger so's we both can be happy tonight, Sparrow."

She poured the liquid into the plant and Jack gulped. He couldn't be sure, but he could've sworn he saw the plant visibly brown. She poured her own drink into his glass. It looked like rum, but it didn't smell like it. A significant improvement.

"Drink up." She smiled, lowering her voice once more.

"That was fun; I wish there were more people with a dislike for rum. I love acting." She seemed truly delighted by her performance. Jack was certain that she must be stark-raving mad or perhaps simply bipolar.

Jack took a sip of the stuff, smiled and downed it quickly. Elayna grinned and leaned back in her chair, letting her hat fall even farther over her eyes. She laid her hands on the table. Jack noted her eccentric clothing just as he knew she noted his. She wore a loose, white blouse with intricate silver embroidery around the collar and sleeves, puffs of wind and waves twisting and twining together until they wound into a silver falcon over her heart. She wore loose, black trousers and tall, lace-up brown boots, nearly reaching her knees.

Her hat was a simple tri-cornered hat in brown, but it gave her a commanding air. Jack touched his own bandana-covered hair self consciously. He wanted that hat. Elayna saw his eyes on her hat and smoothed it on her head again protectively. It was then that Jack noticed her hands.

The complexion was warm and tanned, but that was not unusual for a pirate, merely unusual for a lady, as her accent suggested she once was, but her rough accent that she demonstrated earlier was too good for that. She was an actress, a faker by nature. Her fine accent and clean vocabulary was acquired, not inherited.

No, what was unusual about her hands were the tattoos. The tattoos on her right hand were a brilliant sapphire color depicting ocean waves winding from the top of her wrist to the center of her hand and up her index finger. In the center of her hand was a compass rose, also in sapphire blue but with details outlined in silver.

Her left hand was slightly different. Puffs of wind wound up in the same fashion, wrist to hand to index finger. The tattoos were also in brilliant sapphire save the one in the middle of her hand. That was in brilliant silver, a falcon riding the wind on her hands.

Elayna took the tattooed hands and lifted her hat off of her eyes, deciding that now was the time to see if Jack Sparrow would be scared off. Jack's eyes widened a little as her brilliantly bright eyes came into view but did not flinch or shrink away. _Good._ She thought hopefully. _Maybe… Maybe we can find a replacement for Finch sooner than we thought._ She grinned, taking in Jack's expressions as he fought to make himself look her in the eye.

As eccentric as her dress or choice of personal decoration was, it were her eyes that were by far the strangest. Her left eye, a brilliant, fiery red, a flame fueling the warmth in her face and expression while her right was quite the opposite; a bright, icy blue keeping those who dared defy her in check. Both colors were unnerving and frightening and a lesser man might have claimed her from the devil.

Not Jack Sparrow. He smiled and took it all in stride.

It was strange, but not hideous. On any other person the combination of all of these aspects of her appearance might have made them look ungainly and displeasing to the eye, if not downright ugly. On Elayna it provided a mysterious and dangerous beauty: someone who you're not sure if they're a devil or angel. Either way it made for an intriguing person. As he met her eyes the red softened and lightened and the blue appeared to deepen and relax. It was not so difficult to look at anymore.

Elayna smiled. Sparrow had passed her first test; The Falcon's Eyes, she and William liked to call it. Few who were even on her crew could meet her gaze for as long as Sparrow did. Certainly not long enough for the benefit of the softening when they were no longer harsh, but welcoming.

Their private assessments of each other complete, Elayna got right to the point. "Say, Jack," she began, breaking the lack of conversation in their corner of the tavern, "a member of our crew has recently been lost due to an… accident, and we need a replacement. Would you be up for the job? Unless, of course, you already crew on a ship, which I'm sure you do, but…"

Jack nodded. "I do crew a ship already, but…" Jack paused.

His captain was good to him and was a certain link to a good ship and crew of his own in time, but Jack was not particularly patient in that area. He was not going to waste some of his best years on a crew. Besides, Jack was sick of his cramped quarters and hoped that since he was taking someone's place rather than being added on, there might be a decent bed this time.

"I may be ready for a change in pace. Though I was hoping to get a ship sometime soon…" Jack trailed off again, but Elayna smiled.

"Oh, is a ship what you're after? Well, Jack, I may be able to get you one… After you crew mine for a good, solid month." She grinned again.

"_Your_ ship?" Jack knew it was a stupid question, but she was a girl and not a day over seventeen! "How old are you?" _It must be inherited._ He thought.

"Sixteen. And yes, my ship, and, just like my hat which you covet so, you can't have it." She dropped her voice and leaned across the table, like a child who doesn't want her secret to be overheard.

"But I can get you the finest vessel of pirating to ever sail the seas," she paused for dramatic effect, "_The Black Pearl." _

Jack's eyebrows shot up. _The Black Pearl_ was near legendary. But it had sunk years ago.

"How? It's impossible, The Pearl sank years ago."

"Aye, so she did." A wolfish grin had replaced the warm expression on her face. "But I am in possession of her sister ship and so the rights to her. A friend of mine gave me an incantation that will bring her up for us. So, what do you say, Sparrow?"

Jack smiled. Her good accent slipped a bit when she was excited, as she was now. This was too good a deal. One month and then his own ship, and a legend at that!

"You have a deal, Captain Turner." Jack stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

Elayna took it. "Good. I suggest you explain this transaction to your current captain and grab your personal effects. Meet me here at nine tonight and we'll set you up. I think you're going to like things aboard _The White Pearl_, Jack Sparrow."

With a flounce she was out of the tavern, her brother trailing behind her. _Jack Sparrow is nothing like Finch. _She decided. She could feel his eyes on her back as she left, waiting for his new ship. _Nothing like Finch. No, Finch was weak and hit the ground with a thud after a bit of flapping. Sparrow is strong. He'll soar._

**So? What'd ya think?? Did ya like it? You should. If Elayna confuses you... that's okay because she confuses Jack and just about everyone else too! She's cool, though, or at least I think so. So, there! You should keep reading, because there's more and I hope to finish this one. And _A Rose on Fleet Street_ too, but that's beside the point. Reveiw!! Or... Somethin' bad will happen!! Like... I dunno... But Jack will suffer, whatever it is, and no one wants that! So ha!**


End file.
